


This is for your own good

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Tired Boy, in a fistfight, plo koon being a dad once again, someone help this man, the wolfpack is full of motherhens, they will fight palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Wolffe kidnapping Fox and sneaking him into the Wolfpack (Plo: I do not see) bc he saw how badly Fox was treated + how overworked Fox was.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	This is for your own good

„You are coming with me!” 

Fox looked up from the datapad in his hand. In front of him stood Commander Wolffe, with his hands on his hips. The wrinkles on Fox’s forehead deepened but he redirected his gaze back to the gleaming light of the datapad. 

“I’m serious Fox. This is for your own good.” The commander in grey took a few stops closer. “And I hope you know that I am not sorry.” 

This made Fox look back up again. “What… what the kriff, Wolffe.” Fox’s eyes hurt and he rubbed them gently, hoping the stinging pain would leave. “Look, I really don’t have the time to deal with this. I need to get this to Chancellor Palpatine as soon as possible.”

“You will thank me later.” Wolffe said and stepped even closer. Before Fox could argue why his brother was still bothering him, Wolffe grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his right shoulder.   
The datapad crashed onto the ground and the coffee mug, which stood on his usual spot, nearly fell over. 

“What the kriff are you doing?!” Fox struggled in the iron grip. “I swear, if this datapad is broken, I will make you pay for it!” 

“We don’t get paid, Fox.” Wolffe answered as he started walking out of the office and Fox could *hear* him smirk. The clones who had been stationed outside of Fox’s bureau turned their heads and stared at their commander being carried away like a sack of rice. A few snickers could be heard but Fox quickly silenced them with his famous death glare. 

“I don’t care if we don’t get paid but you will pay for this!” The older clone continued struggling, tried to remove the arm, which held him in place or try to slip out of the grip but there was no way he was able to escape. 

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. It *shouldn’t be a problem, Fox should easily be able to free himself from of a grip like that… but it was hard. Everything had been so difficult and it didn’t seem to get any better. Fox was *tired*. Constantly being on edge, never knowing what the next day will bring. Those senators thinking them as lesser beings, using them as *slaves* just because they could! No one would argue against it because that was what they were. Slaves. Slaves to the Republic or slaves to the war.

In the midst of the night, Fox would lay awake, praying for the next day to be uneventful, maybe even relaxing. Not for him but for his brothers. His little brothers working so damn hard to fulfil every single wish the senators had, following them around like dogs, wating for the next order. 

It was no secret that lots of his other brothers outside of the Coruscant Guard would look down at them. Every shiny would swear when hearing that he had been assigned to the infamous Coruscant Guard. They weren’t fighting in a war, like they were supposed to, no they were the lapdogs of the senators. 

The fact that the Coruscant Guard had the highest rate of suicides had surprised everyone at first. What could they be so afraid of that they would rather chose death, when their brothers tried not to die on the battlefield? But the more they had looked into it, the more they understood. The more terrified they had become. Fox had noticed how the pats on his back had increased when he would pass other Commanders, after coming back from the Chancellor. Sometimes even the jedi tried to talk to him about his wellbeing. He would always smirk and answer “Lots of paperwork, general. The usual.” 

A few jedi tired to look deeper into him but Fox wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t want anyone in his head. He didn’t want anyone to hear his thoughts, to see his *fears*. He just wanted to be left alone and sleep.

So he decided to loose all tension in his muscles and just go limp. He didn’t try to struggle anymore and just waited to be carried off to wherever Wolffe was planning on going. 

“I’m glad you finally agreed.” Wolffe patted him on the back with the same hand which was holding him on the shoulder. “General Plo had agreed to smuggle you into the Wolfpack for a while. Said you needed it.” Wolffe stopped to press a button on a door to open it. “Everyone agreed, so here we are.”

They entered a darkened room and it was comfortably warm. Fox could already feel himself drift away but he shook himself out of his trance. This was so much different than his own quarters. There were personal items *everywhere*. There were holos all around, some even with the jedi. A few had General Skywalker’s padawan Ahsoka in them, some were just clones. 

“I’m glad you like the decoration. Boost even said, he won’t let you leave without you being on a holo with him.” Wolffe laughed as he threw Fox off his shoulders. The clone clad in red was ready to meet the hard reality of the floor but landed on a soft mattress. 

“What’s going on?” Fox asked nervously, trying not to let himself sink too deep into the bed. “What’s your plan?”

Before Wolffe could answer, the door opened and general Plo Koon walked in. Fox wanted to get up and salute, like the good solider he was but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Ah, Wolffe, I see your mission was a success?” The jedi asked and nodded to someone outside the door. 

“Yes, general. Everything went according to plan.” Wolffe smiled and patted Fox on the chest. Fox wanted to speak up, to complain! He didn’t understand what was going on and it made him *upset*! Why would no one talk to him? This is no different than the Senators! You just get thrown into stuff you don’t know anything about! You wake up and there is a kriffing Zillo Beast in front of you!

“Fox calm down!” Wolffe had removed his hand from his chest and placed it on his shoulder to gently press him back into bed. The general had already left. 

“What do you want? I have places to be, I don’t understand!” Fox gripped his head and yanked at his hair in frustration. Warm hands were placed over his own and gently pried them away. 

“It’s alright, Fox. You are here because we are worried about you. Everyone is.” Wolffe sat down next to him and removed his hands from his head. “We noticed how bad you were doing, even worse than usual. Senator Amidala had told us how some of the senators have been treatimg you and your team and we just got so angry.” Wolffe’s hand balled into a fist. “But then General Plo came and offered to take you here for a while. You can do whatever you want here. We even got you a separate room, if you want to be alone. You can sleep here, eat what you want, drink something or even play something with our brothers. I heard you were unbeatable in dejarik. General Plo is a very skilled player too and we need someone to finally beat him. So, are you in?”

Fox stared at his hands while Wolffe had talked. He didn’t really know what to say, what to do. What was going to happen to his work? Who will take care of the Guard while he was gone. As if Wolffe could read his thoughts, he answered. 

“Don’t worry. Commander Thorn said he would take care of everything. He was involved in this scheme since the beginning, so there is no excuse you could use to escape.”

Fox chuckled at let himself slowly fall down into the soft covers of whoever’s bed this was. 

“I think I’ll just go to sleep.” Fox mumbled, his mind already drifting off. 

The last thing he noticed before falling asleep was Wolffe’s satisfied smile and the words “That’s alright, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to suggest me a prompt you can find me on tumblr @peppsta


End file.
